


fucked up royalties

by seungjinies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bottom Hwang Hyunjin, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Omega Hyunjin, Omega Verse, Top chan, Trauma, alpha chan and jeongin, dom chan, guilty chan and jeongin, kind of incest, noncon, so incest warning, sub hyunjin, they arent blood related but related through marriage, this is not to be taken lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 23:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungjinies/pseuds/seungjinies
Summary: hyunjin, jeongin and chan are expected to save the hwang family since they've been dying off and they're scared the three will be the last generation of hwangs. hyunjin being the only omega with step brothers who are alphas, leads to things unimaginable for the three.(READ THE WARNINGS AND TAGS! THIS STORY IS NOT TO BE TAKEN LIGHTLY)





	fucked up royalties

the royal family of hwang, they're decently known across certain places but of course everyone in korea knows them.

they are one of the most unique royal families out there, people are always interested seeing how they do their thing. media keeps their eyes on them the most, they seem to be so mysterious and random. ever since decades back they've been this way.

not even mentioning the line of good looking genes that run through the family, even the genetics that are only married into the family look so good. jeongin and chan setting a great example for that.

the secrets of this family remain untold, the younger ones barely even know it all. 

** ____________________ **

supposedly there was a meeting today at dinner, which the three just assumed it was another meeting for the elder ones and not themselves.

meetings never revolved around jeongin, chan and hyunjin. they never even listened during them, they just ate and left like a normal family would do.

unfortunately, seeing the special seating for them and barely any food they knew it meant of course this time it was meant for them.

"what is it?" chan asked before even sitting at his seat, which was next to jeongin. 

"patience christopher."

he furrowed his eyebrows at the fact his full name was used, it wasn't common and it scared him, did they do something wrong?

"ah yes, come sit." mr hwang spoke, pulling out the chair for hyunjin.

"oh dear." he sat down, looking at the other two who were sat.

once they were all there and seated, awkward silence filled the room.

"so we notice our family hasn't been doing too well lately." the old man spoke, the three waiting for him to finish. "its not good to see our family dying off, usually by now we would have more kids, adults even but with so many relatives dying and none being birthed, its sad to see."

they all looked at him with pure confusion, not getting the gist.

he sighed, his attention focused on hyunjin. "you three are our only hope to keep this family strong. everyone is too old, or incapable of having children. "

hyunjin laughed, "I'm out of this. its up to you two. go out, get girlfriends." he said in a mocking tone like the brat he was.

before jeongin or chan could opinionate themselves, mr hwang spoke before them.

"we can't just let anyone in the royal family, hyunjin. you are the biggest part of keeping our family strong."

hyunjin rolled his eyes, "what are you going to do, have them impregnate me? funny, i hope you realise i can't do anything in this sake of things-"

unexpectedly the oldest nodded, "thats exactly our plan. they both have the ability to impregnate you, and it'll work perfectly. you will keep the family from dying off."

jeongin and chan thought it was just a joke, they seriously couldn't be serious about wanting them to impregnate their step brother. blood or not, its fucking weird. but hyunjin felt rage, his fists slammed against the table, startling all of them.

"i am not letting any of them touch me!" his fists slammed upon the table once again, "you think because im an omega anyone can just impregnate me? no! i dont want an alpha to get me pregnant, especially not my fucking step brothers!"

chan grabbed his hand from across the table, "jinie calm down, he's probably just messing around." he purposefully said, hoping he'd be told exactly that but mr hwang had other plans.

"its our only hope. the sooner the better, we're fixing up things now and you guys should be able to do it by later. theres no stepping out, we refuse to let you guys be the last generation of hwangs." he stood up, leaving the table.

jeongins eyes widen, "i just woke up. i wasnt expecting that." his hands were run through his hair, "don't worry jinie, they can't force us to touch you. I'd never violate you." he walked across the table to hug him.

they were all startled the conversation even happened. but was it really /that/ surprising? royal families are fucked up and they all knew that.

"are you crying? oh no jinie, don't cry." chan ran his fingers through his hair. "its okay, they can't make me or jeongin do anything and we won't. its okay." he repeated to the crying boy, the two hugging him.

the sobbing just increased, "if you two don't they'll just get someone else to! they dont care about me, if it benefits them thats all that matters." he tried to push them away, too overwhelmed with all this.

he stood up, "i don't think they'll do that though, thats why they want only us to.. if we don't do it then they won't get what they want." jeongin carressed his back.

theres no way they could force them to fuck hyunjin, so they just wouldn't do it.

** ___________________ **

after hours of comforting jinie, they all got called to the hall. "oh no." hyunjin was near tears, but they comforted him for a few minutes to calm his nerves before leaving his room.

"its ready." was the first thing they were greeted with, hyunjins eyes narrowed. "follow me, its actually really nice." mr hwang gestured for them to follow, but they refused.

"don't make it difficult. its really not that bad."

jeongin held his arm around hyunjin, who was literally shaking. "not that bad?! are you sick?" he yelled at him.

he was practically ripped from jeongins grip, he just kicked his legs, "choi." the elder yelled out. that was their security guards name, and if they were both planning to drag hyunjin out he had no hope in fighting.

"seriously don't make it difficult."

chan and jeongin shamefully followed as hyunjin was dragged to the room, he expected it to look like a dungeon but it _was _a nice room. a decent sized bed with a fluffy comforter spread across it, pillows even.

this was previously a guest room but clearly it had an upgraded purely for this fucked up reason. choi held hyunjin from running as the door was shut.

"we aren't touching him." chan said simply, even following it with a chuckle. how stupid could they be?

unfortunately for them, not very stupid. alphas had a sexual reflex to certain smells of omegas, all they had to do was inhance hyunjins and they knew what to do for it.

if that didn't work, they'd just torture hyunjin as a threat.

"have fun, boys." mr hwang left the room, shutting the door behind him and making sure something was placed over the door so that they couldn't open it.

they were left with two of their guards and one still held hyunjin. they manhandled him to the bed meanwhile the other held chan and jeongin back.

cuffs were placed around hyunjins wrists, the cuffs being connected to the bed. they were all forced to take pills, chan put up the most fight but he got it down.

curses, screaming and hitting was heard but there was no giving up. hyunjin was defenseless and soon so were jeongin and chan.

once the guards finally let them go, chan rolled his eyes in a sarcastic manner. "you guys are sick and fucking stupid." he gave them the middle finger, jeongin giggled at the fact but they went up to hyunjin to just uncuff him.

the scent they were greeted with made them gasp, it distracted them so much they literally forgot what they originally planned to do.

hyunjin squirmed, "please help me." he whimpered, voice shaky from crying. hearing that made them ignore the sexual thoughts they now had. but it was hard to.

watching him squirm, the way his hips would move distracted them once again. they were sweating, chan made the first move and ran a hand down his side.

"what are you doing? help me!" he yelled at chan.

jeongin almost felt jealous and was quick to just grip hyunjins hips, chan growled at him and smacked his arm away. "mine." he hovered over hyunjin.

the omega shook his head, "no! what are you two doing?! stop touching me, uncuff me!"

the pill. the fucking pill. 


End file.
